Sound of Static
by Rikko'sSong
Summary: This is my first story posted on Fanfiction i hope you enjoy it! So lately, I've been obsessing over Slenderman. I'm not exactly sure why but he just seems to hold my interest. ! I...don't know where i am. there's just woods everywhere...no way out it seems. what that behind me? Hmm...seems its gone.
1. Chapter 1: Where am i?

~I do not own Slenderman. Nobody does! :D (Except that person who does :3)

Please enjoy the story! This is only the first few pages of the chapter so I hope you enjoy what I've written so far. ~ Umm, i'll update it every so often but it could only be like a paragraph or two. ))

Sound of Static

Chapter 1: How did I get here?

Ren sighed quietly as she sat at her bus stop. The cold crisp morning air made her shiver as it crawled up her spine and up the back of her neck. She wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug and tried to gain more warmth from her thin sweatshirt. She should've listened to her mom and grabbed a thicker jacket but instead knew she would only be outside for a few minutes until the bus came and picked her up. She had come out a little earlier to try and get a few pictures of the trees but much to her dismay the leaves had fallen from the trees branches overnight and laid scattered along the streets and sidewalks.

She lifted her heads up and breathed warm breath into her hands and quickly rubbed them together. She looked side to side, "Still no bus. "She said to herself and rested back against the cold bench. She sat for a moment until she reached for her bag and dug out her camera. She switched it on and clicked through the pictures, "Whoa. What was that?" She clicked back to a few pictures and stared at it. Ren stared at it for a good solid minute until she had found what she'd only gotten a glimpse of, "Spooky." She laughed quietly to herself and zoomed in on what looked like a tall man hidden in the trees. She studied it longer and didn't notice her bus stop in front of her. The driver opened the door and yelled for her to hurry up and get on the bus. She jumped and quickly grabbed her bag. She mumbled a quick sorry and took her seat near the front of the bus. She flushed in embarrassment and looked out the window.

She slumped in her seat and turned off her camera, sighing as they quickly neared the school. Ren went through the school day normally. She greeted her friends, sat through what seemed like endless class of teachers rambling on about the early life of Shakespeare or why a toad is so sticky. She ate a peanut butter, no jelly (She hated the texture) sandwich. Eventually she ended up back on the bus around 2:30 and looked out the window, watching as houses and trees zoomed by. As her mind began to wander she couldn't help but recall what she'd seen in the picture she had looked at this morning. The thing she'd seen was rather hard to find unless you were keen to finding things that are hidden. The thing- well man almost looked like it was a part of the trees. Though she wasn't sure how her mind classified it as a man, sure it looked like it had a head but it was blurry so she couldn't be sure. After fighting with her mind about what it could possibly be she settled with just the branches and trees making it seem like there was a tall, thin man in the woods.

Ren clattered up the two steps to her house and dug for her keys out of one of the pockets from her backpack. She eventually unlocked the door after a few attempts than threw her keys onto the kitchen table. She dropped her bag onto the floor with little care and went to the kitchen. She was just about to grab a glass when she glanced over at the window and looked out into the forest in her backyard. She walked over to the window and leaned on the edge of it. Her eyes scanned the open forest, looking for anything that even resembled a tall,thin man. She sighed and turned away from the window,grabbing a glass and heading to the fridge," It was nothing Ren, stop it." She sipped her glass of juice and went into her room,turning on her laptop.

The next few days, every hour felt like seconds. Though it was weird but every time she looked over at the forest she felt time slow down dramatically,each step felt like it took eons to connect with the ground and each breath felt like it was taking forever to take, but what bothered her the most was the dreams she was having each night.

Each started the same way; Ren walked into the forest with light steps, her camera hung from around her neck and slowly swung side to side. The leaves crunched under her feet and the sky above her was slowly going from a light magenta to a dark purple as the sun began to set. She would sit down on a fallen tree and look around the forest, studying the way the leaves shook from the wind and listen to the soft chirping of birds. She would soon take off her camera and would turn it on once she'd had a moment of relaxation. She held it up to her eye and scanned the terrain looking for anything that might inspire a lovely picture. She was just about to take a picture until she saw something. It was just out of the corner of her eye but it quickly got her attention. She turned her head quickly,thinking it was a deer. Nothing was there. She would blink than look at where she had been looking before than she heard something. It sounded rather distant but she could tell it was slowly getting closer. it took her a moment but soon she could make out the laughter of...children? She stayed seated but it wouldn't die down it just kept getting closer. Soon it felt like there were children laughing all around her. Eventually Ren would call out," Hello? Is anyone there?"than it would go silent. No wind,no chirping just pure silence.

The dream would always end just like that. At first, the first few times she had the dream it didn't really scare her but as they became more frequent they began to haunt her. It would get so bad sometimes she would leave her bedroom lights on or even play a movie all night to keep the silence and darkness away but it never worked. She was afraid to sleep, afraid to try and dream and greet the new day. The silence scared her and the fear was growing with each night. Was she going crazy?

The next night Ren lay in her bed. She was still fully dressed in the clothes she had been wearing all day and made no attempt to try and put pajamas on. She stared up at the blank white ceiling,closely looking at all the cracks and chips in the plaster while she listened to the movie she had put on earlier to distract her from her dreams, but it seemed even the Princess Bride couldn't help her forget about the sad laughter of the children or the pure silence. The movie was just on the line where Inigo told Westly about how his father had died and the promise he had made to his father to get revenge and kill the six-fingered man when Ren's eyes began to feel heavy. Before she could try and blast some music to keep her awake she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up later, eyes still closed and reached for a pillow to hold onto, but what she grabbed wasn't exactly a pillow. It was more like a handful of leaves. Once she had made sense of what she was holding she jolted up and quickly looked around,"W-what? Where am i?"she quickly stood and looked around in all directions but all she could see were the outlines of trees and the soft noise of crickets chirping somewhere nearby,"The forest? No way..."she groaned and held onto a tree for support as she tried to make sense of what happened.

Ren waited until her eyes had gotten used to the darkness and took a step forward. She felt something solid under her foot and bent down. Her fingers ran along the smooth,plastic surface. she wrapped her fingers around it and stood up. she looked down at and she felt relief,"A flashlight. How convenient."She smiled a bit and flicked it on. It took a second but the light flickered on. She pointed the beam of light ahead of her and sighed,"How the hell did i end up here?"she asked herself and took a step forward.

Ren paused as she heard the snapping of a twig underneath her feet. she let out a sigh of relief once she noticed she had caused the noise. She continued to walk forward, keeping the beam of light ahead of her as she tried to figure out how to get out of this forest. It still befuddled her as to how she got her but she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on the task ahead. Ren, after minutes came upon a large silo. She blinked and walked up to it,pressing her hand against the cold rusty metal,"Where am i that there would be silo in the middle of a forest?she questioned and began to search the outiside of it.

Ren came to a sudden halt when she noticed the corner of something white just a few feet away on the outsuide of the silo. She walked forward slowly and blinked as she saw a piece of paper that look as though it had been hurriedly taped on the silo. She looked at the horrid handwriting that look almost as if they were to busy doing something else to make it look neat. Once she actually red what had been scribbled onto the piece of lined paper she had a confused look on her face,"No...eyes?"she mumbled and pulled the piece of paper off from the side of the silo to get a better look at it.

In that moment everything went silent. She couldn't hear the shake of the leaves as cold air blew over them, she couldn't hear the soft pitter patter of small animals running up the sides of trees. She couldn't even hear her own deep breaths as she strained to hear something. She felt a shiver rise up her spine and suddenly everything was almost...alive again. She shoved the piece of paper into her pocket and turned away from the silo. Why had everything changed so suddenly she wondered. She tried to push down a feeling that arose in her gut but it just rose more as she contiuned on into the deep, dark forest. She never even noticed the white emotionless face that watched her through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2: The Notes

Chapter 2: The Notes.

Rin continued on through the forest, glancing side to side as she continuously heard either a twig snapping or a hoot from a nearby tree. Her paranoia continued to get worse as the hairs on the back of her neck stood. She wasn't sure from what. Either it was the stare she felt on the back of her head or the growing awareness of who was behind her, creepily stalking each of her steps. She smacked herself and stood tall with her shoulders squared, "Stop it. Nothing lurks in the forest..."she said with uncertainty.

It felt like hours had passed since she'd woken up to find herself laying on the cold Earth floor but the sky continued to get neither darker nor lighter. Eventually she came upon an odd area with rows of giant containers. Rin hesitantly walked into the area, feeling a shiver up her spine as she did so. After minutes of exploring she saw another messily written note taped to one of the numerous containers. She walked over to it and read it slowly, "Help me..."she read aloud and blinked. Did someone need help? Was somebody else trapped in this endless forest? She quickly grabbed the note and shoved it into her pocket. She needed to find whoever was posting these notes. Maybe they can figure this out together. She ran back into the forest, tripping slightly but it didn't startle her determination. Too bad she didn't notice the long black tendril that she had tripped over.

Rin after what felt like hours of running finally stopped and panted breathlessly. She leaned against a nearby tree and looked around," Dammit! there is no end...where...where am I? "she sunk down onto her knees and shook as she began to panic. She looked around, frightened and blinked as she noticed something move. She stood quickly," Is someone there? Have you been leaving these notes! lets work together to..."she went silent as the figure turned its head towards her. Her eyes widened," Y-your face..." she took a step back and felt a tree behind her. She shook slightly and kept her eyes on the figure. Eventually it moved but...it's step were as if he was floating on fog. She gripped her flashlight tightly and stood tall," You...your the figure from the photo!"she yelled than quickly turned and began to sprint in the opposite direction.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. What the hell was that?! She screamed to herself. She glanced behind her shoulder as she ran. She was suprised to find it wasn't chasing her. She slowed down to a jog and looked around, the light of her flashlight bobbing with each step. She cursed and quickly turned it off. She went silent and kept moving forward, cursing silently at the crunch from the leaves underneath her feet. Once she felt safe she sat down with her back against the tree. She looked down at the dark ground that was just barely illuminated by the moon that hung over ahead. What was that...creature. I-It had no face...no eyes...no mouth. She couldn't get the image out of her mind. His tall stature standing above her, arms loosely besides his body, and...his suit. It looked like it had been made by a prefessional seamster. Such an odd thing for a creature that lives in the forest to wear. She forced herself off the subject of his suit and stood. She needed to find whoever else was in the forest of atleast find the damn exit.

She continued to search, for any clues that a person might have gone this way but she didn't even see any foot prints. Not a single one. Hope slowly faded with each step as the forest continued on. Her shoulders felt heavily and her footsteps slow as it dawned on her. She was never going to escape. Was this punishment? Did she do something horrible and deserved to be thrown into an endless game of hide and seek? Or perhaps this was just a prank? People at her school would do something like this to the shy weird girl who always sat with her camera in her hands. Always looking out the window, hoping to see something beautiful she could capture with her treasured camera. They were so cruel. She gripped her flashlight tightly and smacked herself, "Such useless things to think about..."she said quietly, "Just keep going Rin. Keep searching. "she looked up, determined to leave the cursed forest. She continued to walk, keeping her defenses up and senses focused on everything around her. So far she had not seen that creature a second time and that was enough to calm her down. Eventually she broke free of the forest and found herself in a field and right in the middle of it was a white structure.


End file.
